


Undying Love

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death Fix, Comes Back Wrong, F/M, Iron Triangle Treat, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Twincest, Wanda Starts the Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: A miracle brings back Pietro, and everyone else.





	Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copacet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/gifts).



Wanda felt her heartbreak the moment Pietro died. He was the other half of her soul and without him she felt dead inside.

When everything was over, she asked for his body. The request was granted though no one would meet her eyes as they gave her his body. She left then. Taking her brother with her. She found a small abandoned house. It was easy to use her powers to break in. 

With her magic she took Pietro up to the second floor and placed him on a bare mattress. Wanda climbed into the bed and curled up next to him. He wasn’t warm, but her powers had prevented the natural decay of death from setting in.

With a swish of her fingers she brought some warmth to his body. It wasn’t as warm as he should have been, the way he was when he made love to her, but it was better than it was before. Wanda laid her head to rest on his chest. That familiar heartbeat wasn’t there. Wanda laid her hand over where his heart would be, and a red glow forced his dead heart to beat.

This was better.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep like that.

When Wanda woke up, there were strong arms wrapped around her. She could steal hear the heartbeat and feel the cool warmth.

“Pietro?” Wanda asked.

“Wanda.” His words were slurred, but he clearly said her name.

“Pietro!” Wanda passionately kissed him, which he returned clumsily. 

“Slipping…. Away.”

She knew what he was trying to say. He was slipping away from her again. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

Wanda placed both her hands on his chest and forced every bit of power in her towards changing the rules. She deserved to have one thing in this horrible world, and she wanted her brother. The energy poured out and through Pietro, spreading about the world. She kept doing it as long as possible before exhaustion forced her to stop.

“Is that better?” Wanda panted.

Pietro nodded. His movements were jerky, clumsy. His eyes were milky and clouded over, but he was there. Wanda could see him inside his animated corpse.

The rest of the dead that she had resurrected around the world were a different story. They mindlessly came back, searching for the flesh of the living to consume. Even later on, when Wanda discovered what she’d done, she didn’t care.

She had her brother back.


End file.
